


Too Big for Your Britches

by fallfromgraceonmyface92



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Evil!Richard, First Time Bottoming, Fix-It, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring the ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Richard is really fucking mean in this one, Smut, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The one where we pretend that Richard has a lot of emotional depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfromgraceonmyface92/pseuds/fallfromgraceonmyface92
Summary: Richard has gone mad with power and Jared turns to Ed Chambers to right things.CW: Some dub-con, mild homophobic slurs, and "hitting."
Relationships: Ed Chambers/Richard Hendricks, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Silicon Valley Winter Exchange 2k19





	Too Big for Your Britches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackfodder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfodder/gifts).



Jared quietly stirred honey into his tea while he watched Richard from the corner of his eye. Richard sat at the break room table, eagerly swiping through an article on his iPad, a smug smirk on his lips. Jared flinched as the uneasy silence in the room was broken by Dinesh and Gilfoyle, already mid-argument.

“Look, just save yourself the embarrassment,” Dinesh started as the pair headed for the coffee machine.

“Embarrassment? Never heard of her,” Gilfoyle monotoned, filling his ‘Drink Coffee. Hail Satan’ mug from the carafe. “Sounds right up your alley though.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Dinesh sneered in reply. “You and I were leading this update and I know I didn’t fuck up, so, naturally, one could only conclude that it was you.”

Jared chanced a glance at Richard and blanched as he saw his Captain’s face reddening with anger as he tried to continue reading despite their friends’ bickering.

“We both know you’re far more acquainted with failure,” Gilfoyle quipped, pausing to sip his coffee, “I mean, after all, your people couldn’t even manage to land a lunar rover without disaster.”

“You _racist_ prick!” Dinesh spat. “I’m fucking Pakistani, not Indian and you fucking know it! Just admit you fucked up and made typos in the patch and we can all-“

“ENOUGH!” Richard all but shrieked. Jared looked between the three helplessly.

“I don’t give a shit which one of you s-screwed it up!” the C.E.O. continued. “You both act like you’re so fucking- such fucking amazing coders but here you are… s-squabbling about which one of you sucks worse. You both suck! I’m the C.E.O. and you’re f-fucking lowly engineers. Find the bug and- and fix it or I’ll find someone who can!”

Jared, Dinesh, and Gilfoyle stared flabbergasted at Richard who was practically seething.

“Jeez, Richard,” Dinesh replied softly, looking hurt as he left the break room.

“Really living up to your name these days, Dick,” Gilfoyle retorted with an eyebrow quirked and followed Dinesh out the room, slamming the door behind him in an uncharacteristic display of anger.

“Richard, I-“ Jared began.

“Don’t start, Jared,” Richard growled, tucking his iPad under his arm, “don’t even fucking start.”

With that, Richard stormed from the break room, leaving Jared alone and very concerned.

-

It took six years. Six years filled with sleepless nights, night sweats, the cloying smell of regurgitated Red Bull, and, more than anything else, a nearly constant bell curve of successes and failures. And when the ultimate success came, and they crossed the finish line with a triumphant launch, no one was more surprised than the founders of Pied Piper themselves. In the beginning, Richard had taken to prosperity like a delicate ballet dancer to the stage. He was graceful, grateful, and, for the first time since Jared had met him, entirely relaxed. Then, however, the press began to pour in.

Piped Piper and Richard, himself, began receiving praise; not only from the tech blogs but also bigger news outlets, such as the Washington Post and USA Today. There was even talk of Time Magazine selecting Richard for Person of the Year. And with each photoshoot, each glowing review, and each flattering interview, Richard grew more and more volatile and _eccentric_. He was no longer functioning on stress and competition. He was thriving on ego and arrogance.

Richard had taken to cursing out Pied Piper employees for the smallest discretions. Demanding nothing but the utmost levels of perfection and it had taken everything Jared had to convince him not to fire Danny when the C.E.O. had overheard the programmer admit that he understood the merit of spaces over tabs. Richard had become a certifiable diva. After his outburst, Gilfoyle and Dinesh had taken to altogether avoiding their friend.

Jared was never one to complain, though even he was not impervious to the sting of Richard’s shift in behavior. But the night that Richard snapped and splashed tea down the front of Jared’s pressed button-up was the absolute last straw. It was not the act that pained Jared but the words that came after.

“I guess I’ll have to call up Holden and see if he can manage to make a halfway decent cup of tea,” Richard taunted. “F-Fucking amateur hour!”

The hurt and anger that burnt in the lanky man’s veins flared far hotter than the sting of the tea against his pale flesh as Richard flew into a tirade about ‘how dare Jared allow too hot, too strong tea to cross his lips and sully his refined pallet.’ Jared wordlessly turned away from him and left his office, biting back a reminder of the hundreds of dollar store energy drinks he had seen Richard guzzle down over the years, without so much of a wince.

-

That night, Jared sat outside Richard’s apartment building, fuming as he waited for his captain to arrive, carrying his designer messenger bag like Gollum with the ring.

‘ _This will not do,’_ Jared thought furiously, _‘This is utterly untenable. Something has to be done!’_

Jared had dedicated years of his life to Richard and he knew, all too well, his time with Gwart had hurt Richard, but he never expected him to throw Holden in his face that way. Not only had Jared taught Holden everything he knew but also, he had never ever shared Jared’s devotion for Richard. Richard was precious to him; he would happily die at his feet, but he knew he couldn't let Richard continue down this path. The look in Richard’s eyes as he slung his tea on Jared was one with which he was all too familiar. It was the look of venomous malice that Gavin Belson wore every day. Someone had to do something, and Jared supposed he was the only one who cared enough to put a stop to it.

Jared uncharacteristically wrung his hands in his lap as he wondered what avenue he should take. He knew Richard too well to think that playing to his kinder nature would amount to anything other than more hurt feelings. His pupils dilated as he spotted Richard’s lumbering form trundling up the walkway to his fancy-schmancy apartment building. Jared had been lambasted, beaten, and bad-mouthed by a great many people in his 34 years, but none hurt more than Richard. His _beloved_ Richard.

Just then, a flash of inspiration hit Jared and he knew precisely what needed to be done. Jared knew that save for his darkest, most violent inner self, he personally could not do what needed to be done and Richard had already seen far too much of that part of him for Jared’s liking. No, there was only one man for the job. ‘ _I hate to do this, Captain, but it’s for your own good,’_ Jared thought as he prepared to relinquish control. Jared watched as Richard fumbled his way through his apartment door, then he closed his eyes, reaching into the nebula of darkness there.

-

As the taller man approached Richard’s apartment, it became impossible to ignore shrilling tones of a dubstep song pouring from behind the door. With no preamble, the lean man began pounding on the door in earnest. After a moment the door flew open to reveal an agitated looking Richard.

“For the last time, Mrs. Murray, the noise ordinance doesn’t kick in ‘til-“

“Wrong.”

“J-Jared? What are you-“

“Wrong again, pussy boy,” Ed corrected, grabbing Richard by his rumpled collar and pushing them both inside the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

Richard balked, his mouth opening and closing uselessly. There was no denying the difference between Ed and Jared. Jared’s apologetic slouch was nowhere to be seen. Ed stood confident and malevolent at Jared’s full 6’4”. The doe-like quality of his eyes veiled by a scrutinizing squint and ruthless shine. Where Jared compacted himself so as not to impede on others’ space, Ed had a commanding and threatening presence, giving off the feeling that if he wanted to he could squash you, like a bug, beneath the sole of Jared’s impeccable loafer.

Ed grimaced and squished up his nose in distaste at the overwhelming shriek of the music.

“Turn this garbage off,” he demanded, letting go of Richard’s collar with a mild shove.

Richard darted to the table and haphazardly pressed buttons on his remote until there was silence. It might have been comical if it were not for the laser focus of Ed’s glare on his back.

“W-what is this about, m-man?” Richard asked smoothing out his collar in an attempt to preserve his dignity.

It was Richard’s turn to sneer as Ed pulled an old pack of American Spirits and a lighter from his pocket and lit one, chuckling at Richard’s expression.

“Disgusting habit, I know,” Ed admitted, exhaling blue smoke. “But damned if I don’t feel cool doing it.” Richard petulantly gestured for him to get to the point. Ed quietly took a few more drags just to drive home the point that Richard was not the one in control here.

“Word around town is that you’ve grown too big for your britches,” Ed explained, finally, with a menacing smile. “And it appears you need old Eddy Chambers to put you back in your place.”

Richard’s eyes widened fearfully, and he began to back up slowly, his hands in front of him as though trying to soothe a wild animal.

“L-look, Jar-Ed, we can talk about th-this like rational adults,” Richard pled as Ed started toward him, stopping to drop his barely-smoked cigarette into a teacup, with a sizzle, “I’m sorry a-about the shirt. I-I shouldn’t have.” Without warning, Richard found himself flush against his bedroom door and with nowhere else to go and Ed crowded into his space.

“Sorry won’t cut it this time, Bitchard,” Ed chastised, towering over Richard, the menthol on his breath burning Richard’s nostrils. “It’s time to pay the piper.”

And with a flick of his wrist, he opened the door to Richard’s room.

Richard would have tumbled to the floor if Ed had not caught him by the waist in a gesture that, if done under any other circumstance, would have seemed tender. Ed watched with a thrill as Richard’s pupils dilated and his lips parted from the close proximity. He swept Richard to his feet with un-Jared like agility and a taunting laugh.

Richard was flushed and his voice a little hoarse as he asked, “so, uh, w-what are you going to do to me? Noogie? Wedgie? _Swirly?_ You seem like the swirly type.”

Jared’s blue eyes, through which Ed looked, darkened as he explained, “not a damn thing planned that you don’t deserve. Take your pants down and bend over.”

“W-what?” Richard spat, “b-but I-“

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a bunch, homo,” Ed told him with a roll of his eyes, “that’s not what I had in mind… Unless you’re very, very good.”

Richard stuttered as his flush deepened. Ed frowned at Richard’s blatant disregard for his orders and stepped forward, unbuttoning, and rolling up his sleeves revealing delicate but surprisingly strong wrists and forearms. Richard’s hands flung up against Ed’s slim chest, Ed captured them in one massive, lovely hand, and with the other swiftly undid Richard’s fly. Richard gasped as Ed pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs in one fell swoop. And before Richard could so much as utter a protest, Ed had spun them and seated himself on the edge of Richard’s queen size bed, with Richard bent over his knee. Humiliation poured from the smaller man in palpable waves as he buried his face in his arms.

Ed placed a hand on Richard’s bare, lower back uncharacteristically soothingly, “so, here’s how this is going to go.”

“P-please,” Richard whimpered, swearing internally at the riotous betrayal of arousal pooling in his stomach.

“You’re going to keep count to ten,” Ed continued, his hand slipping down to cup Richard’s comely ass, “if you don’t count, we start over from one. Sound fair to you, Bitchard?”

“S-stop calling me that,” Richard groaned.

Ed pinched him warningly, making Richard wince with both pain and embarrassment at the realization that he was growing hard against his captor.

“I asked if that was fair,” Ed reminded him haughtily.

“Y-yes,” Richard squawked, “that’s f-fair.”

“Alrighty.” And with that, Ed brought his hand down on Richard’s ass, relishing the hiss that came from the smaller man.

Ed cleared his throat.

“O-one!” Ed smiled at Richard’s obedience and slapped his ass again, harder.

“Two! Oh, God,” Richard nearly moaned into the mattress.

Ed smoothed his hand over the steadily pinkening flesh of Richard’s bottom before spanking him again, his own half-filled erection throbbing against Richard’s belly as he cried out, “Th-Three!”

 _Four._ Shivers rippled up Richard’s spine at the cool air of his apartment against his hot skin.

 _Five._ Ed chuckled low in his throat at the deceptively pleased moan that slipped from Richard’s mouth.

 _Six._ Richard thought he might bust his lip from how hard he bit down as the blows came harder and harder.

 _Seven._ Ed smirked admiringly at the glaring pink outline of his hand on Richard’s ass.

 _Eight._ Without an iota of control of his own, Richard’s ravaged body lurched forward desperately seeking friction against his painfully hard dick.

 _Nine._ Richard no longer bothered to try to conceal the keening mewls of gratification that forced their way from him.

By the time they had reached ten, Richard knew he would have trouble sitting for a day or two, at the least, and he was panting amorously in spite of himself.

“Good boy,” Ed crooned, sweeping his hands delicately over Richard’s reddened, hot skin.

Ever so slowly, his fingers dipped toward the cleft of the smaller man’s ass.

“Do you want this?” Ed inquired, fingers circling flirtatiously around Richard’s hole.

Richard groaned and bucked against Ed’s thigh.

“Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, you little slut?” Ed added, wetting his lips.

At Richard’s lack of response, Ed slowly began to pull his fingers away.

“N-no!” Richard cried. “Please. P-Please, I want it! I d-do!” Ed smiled ruefully.

“That’s what I thought, you dirty, little whore,” Ed told him coolly. “Where’s your lube? I just know you’re spanking it like eighteen times a week.”

Richard pointed weakly toward his bedside table and yelped at the feeling of Ed/Jared’s erection against him as Ed leaned across his back to open the drawer. Ed righted himself and flicked the lid of the lube bottle open and slicked up his slender fingers. And with next to no warning, he was pushing a fingertip into that tight ring of muscle. Richard cried out but did not pull away as his body grew used to the sensation. When his breathing slowed, Ed pushed deeper inside him, savoring the way Richard’s hole clenched around him.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight,” Ed complimented, as he began to finger him in earnest, “I bet you’d feel so fuckin’ good around my cock.”

Richard could not stifle the moan that came from his chest at the idea.

Ed tutted, squeezed cool lube onto his middle finger, and pulled out to press it in along with his pointer finger, “that’s more up that pussy Jared’s alley though.”

As hot, breathless, and full Richard felt, his curiosity was hard to keep at bay.

“W-why do you…? J-Jared?” he tried; his voice broken as Ed stroked at him.

“Oh-ho-ho!” Ed exclaimed as he stretched Richard’s hole, “he doesn’t know, ladies and gents!”

“Unf- W-what?”

“Jared would destroy countless cities and armies just to hold your greedy little hands, let alone to take my place, here and now, dumbass.”

Richard might have thought to protest but then Ed’s fingers stroked across that hot, little button of Richard’s prostate. Through no choice of his own, Richard’s traitorous body writhed back against Ed’s fingers. Ed laughed unkindly.

“Ah, there it is,” Ed announced, “let’s make this quick, Richie. I’ve got places to be.”

Before Richard could think to ask where a fictional supervisor absolutely _had_ to go, he zeroed in on Richard’s prostate, relentlessly. It was so much, Richard thought. Too much; he felt sensitive and overwhelmed and so terribly aroused that he thought he may burst into tears. Ed stroked him faster and faster as Richard sobbed with pleasure, fucking back against those long, piano fingers. With his spare hand, Ed slapped his ass once more and to Richard’s disbelief, his vision exploded into a bazillion white stars and he came, untouched, around Ed’s fingers, soiling Jared’s typically immaculate khakis.

Before Richard’s climax had even ended, Ed was slipping out from beneath Richard and shoving him on to the mattress, flushed and savage. Richard rolled over to look at him, feeling so very exposed. He could physically feel Ed’s filthy gaze raking over his body and fought the urge simultaneously to cover his body and also preen under his scrutiny.

“You know, actually, I think I will fuck you, Bitchard,” Ed corrected, moving covetously toward Richard, “I eat his lunch already, only makes sense that I should fuck his little boy toy, too.”

And he fell upon Richard, mouthing at his throat. Richard couldn’t deny that his body had a visceral reaction to Ed’s domineering demeanor, but he was struck by the realization that he desperately wanted to bask in Jared’s gentle touch and doe eyes. He wanted Jared back. He was not upset about what happened at Ed’s hands, but he _needed_ Jared. Richard squirmed as Ed nipped at his earlobe, fighting the roll of nausea creeping into his stomach.

“No!” Richard cried, pushing back against Ed.

Ed grabbed both of Richard’s wrists and glared down at him, “what the absolute fuck is your problem?!”

“I, um, I,” Richard started, tears pooling in his eyes, much to his humiliation, “I want _him._ I want Jared!”

Above him, Ed’s eyes narrowed with annoyance, then, after a moment, flickered shut entirely. Richard watched with fascination as the confidence and ferocity drained from his friend’s posture as his grip on Richard’s wrists loosened.

“E-Ed?” Richard asked, startled by the quiet. “Er, Jared? A-are you okay?” He was shocked by the pitter patter of tears falling upon him.

“Richard,” Jared croaked. “Richard, I’m so very sorry.” Jared rolled off of him and came to lie beside him, his blue eyes huge and shining with tears.

Richard knew that if he didn’t nip this in the bud then Jared would fall into a spiral of self-flagellation.

“N-no, I’m sorry, Jared,” Richard replied with a sniff. “I’ve let everything go to my head and the way I-I treated you… and everyone else w-was…entirely inexcusable. I’m going to take it in stride from now on. No one, especially not you, deserves that.”

“Oh, but Richard,” Jared began, covering his face with his hands. “I should’ve never brought him into this. I was so… I was so angry with you but… mostly I was _hurt._ But I had no idea what he would do, and I certainly never thought that he would… _violate_ you that way! I knew that Ed Chambers was a bit of a boor, but I never expected such… oafish villainy to take away your dignity that way!”

Jared turned and screamed into the mattress, shaking with shame.

“Hey,” Richard interrupted. “L-look at me.” At his word, Jared met his Captain’s stare and frowned.

“I, uh, n-needed it to be done,” Richard admitted, flushing anew.

“But the rest?”

“Um, I-I wanted it, Jared. I mean, uh, I asked for i-it.”

“Oh,” Jared broke eye contact sheepishly. “You didn’t want to, ahem, have intercourse with him, though?”

It was Richard’s turn to look away.

“Wanted you,” Richard murmured while chewing at his lip.

“ _Oh,_ ” Jared replied reverently. “Richard, I… I had no idea.”

“Would you k-kiss me?”

Jared surged forward with surprising intensity but when he captured Richard’s stubbled face in his hands, the press of his lips to Richard’s was surprisingly gentle. Richard parted his lips to deepen the kiss and Jared happily licked into his mouth and rolled on top of him. When his battered flesh made contact with the sheets, Richard hissed, and Jared pulled away apologetically.

“Oh, Richard,” Jared cried with an empathetic wince, a gracefully large hand pressed to his chest, “I had nearly forgotten!”

With that, he gently rolled Richard onto his belly. Richard did not question it as Jared gently stroked down his back, stopping at his waist.

“May I?”

Richard looked timidly over his shoulder at Jared’s who stared at him with hooded eyes, “y-yes. Anything.”

Richard flinched as Jared kneaded his tender cheeks. Jared tutted disapprovingly at the stark handprints and leaned forward. Richard stifled a gasp as he felt Jared’s lips against his burning skin, pleasant heat co-mingling with the searing sting from Ed. Jared was methodical where Ed was brutal and relentless. In the next few minutes, he kissed, massaged, and laved his tongue over every inch of mistreated skin, leaving Richard writhing with embarrassment and desire, fighting the desire to rut against the bed.

“J-Jared,” Richard squeaked into the crook of his arm. “P-please.”

Jared sat up and cocked his head to the side.

“Please what, Richard?” Jared asked obtusely. Richard sputtered for a moment, moved onto his back, and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

“Just… come here.”

“Are you okay, Richard?”

“Jared, I- fuck me, _p-please._ ”

“Oh!” Jared obliged, crawling up the length of Richard’s body as the smaller man shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants, too intoxicated with Jared above him to be embarrassed at his solitary nakedness.

Jared’s spindly fingers stroked through the light dusting of hair on Richard’s chest as he sucked a mark into his freckled collarbone. It took no coaxing for Jared to allow Richard to clumsily undo the buttons of his now tea-stained shirt and khakis until they were both blissfully bare and intertwined. And when Jared’s slicked fingers entered Richard, he was far more thorough and slower than Ed might have ever thought to be. Possibly a bit too slow if Richard’s pre-come smearing against Jared’s belly was anything to go by as Jared scissored him open.

“I-I’m ready,” Richard panted against Jared’s neck as Jared stretched him with three fingers.

“Are you sure, Captain?” Jared murmured, removing his fingers, and leaning up between Richard’s legs.

Richard looked him over appraisingly. Jared sometimes felt very self-conscious about the concave in his chest, but Richard’s hungry gaze approvingly skimmed over him in entirety, following the fuzzy, little trail of hair to his slender, pink erection. Richard could not think of a more pleasing sight than Jared’s bare body, at that moment. Richard fumbled in his drawer for a condom, thankful for his, until now, unrealistic idea that he might get laid at some point in the future. He clumsily tossed one to Jared and watched, engrossed, as Jared expertly rolled it on and slicked himself with lubricant. He tried not to think about how Jared had gotten quite so good at that. Like Russ had said, _this guy fucks._

As Jared lined himself up, he met Richard’s eyes, ever seeking his approval, which Richard gave in the form of an enthusiastic nod. They collectively groaned as Jared pressed the head in. Richard’s hole contracted around his dick, shocked at the fullness as Jared started a slow rhythm of pressing in and pulling back out, until he had bottomed out completely, with a hiss of pleasure. For a moment, they laid there with Richard’s ragged nails biting into Jared’s thin shoulder’s kissing deeply and breathing each other in.

“I-I’m okay,” Richard assured after a moment, desperate for his friend. “Y-you can move.”

Jared needed no further guidance. He held Richard by the nape of his neck as he stroked into him, achingly slow, savoring each moan that departed Richard’s chapped and kiss-swollen lips.

“I-I want to see all of you, darling,” Jared pre-emptively explained before pushing to his knees between Richard’s legs.

He gripped the younger man by the thighs and bucked into him experimentally, rejoicing as Richard’s blue eyes fluttered closed and his talented fingers fisted in the sheets. A flush spread from Richard’s cheeks down to his lithe chest as Jared fucked into him wholeheartedly, his desire to be gentle losing out to the lust that the sheer beauty he found in the sights and sounds Richard’s body was presenting to him.

Richard’s own erection lay heavy and wet against his stomach and knowing that he didn’t have much time, Jared took him in his large hands and stroked Richard’s dick in time with his thrusts, sending Richard’s eyes wide, his pupils so large that the blue was nearly eclipsed. Jared wanted to burn the image into his eyelids so that he might see it every day when he closed his eyes and every night as he drifted off to sleep.

“Richard, I wish you could see yourself this way. You’re… You’re everything,” Jared panted, misty-eyed.

Jared rotated his hips minutely, delighted at the wailing moans that poured from Richard as his dick stroked his friend’s prostate. Jared wished he had as many hands as the Hindu goddess, Durga so that he could, all at once, roll Richard’s rosy nipples between his fingers, grip his prominent hips, and stroke his soft, freckle peppered belly.

“J-Jared,” Richard tried, too soon. “I… I’m gonna.”

“Oh, yes, darling,” Jared praised, feeling familiar ecstasy pooling inside his gut, “go ahead, Richard.”

And with a shudder and a delightfully undignified groan, Richard was spilling into Jared’s fist, his chest heaving as he slung an arm over his eyes, whimpering as Jared worked him through his orgasm. This blissed-out display was enough to send Jared over the edge and after a few more pumps, he was coming, falling upon Richard’s sweaty chest, capturing his lips with his own as Richard’s hole rang him dry. Jared pulled away from the kiss only to whisper Richard’s name like a mantra into his ear as their hearts beat against one another.

The two boys panted against each other for a moment before inexplicably, Richard burst out laughing.

“Richard?” Jared asked with concern, tilting his head in that puppy-dog way of his.

“I-I’d say you didn’t have to do all t-this to get my attention but, um, hashtag no regrets.” Jared looked queerly at him for a moment and then he and Richard were both laughing until their sides hurt.

Later, they laid naked, face to face; Jared tracing patterns into Richard’s skin, amazed at his fortune to bask in this afterglow with his beloved when Richard bit his lip nervously.

“Hey, um, Jared?” Richard inquired, an impish grin on his face. “If I, uh, promise not to throw it on you, w-would you, please, make me a cup of tea?”

With no hesitation, Jared gave him a blinding smile and popped up to his knees.

Jared placed a sloppy kiss on the corner of Richard’s mouth, “anything for you, Captain!”

And he rose from the bed gracefully. Richard watched appreciatively as his ~~friend~~ , now lover, bent over to retrieve his boxers before skipping off to make tea.

 _‘If this is the punishment for bad behavior, maybe I should misbehave more often,’_ Richard thought mischievously before feeling the stinging sensation left on his skin by Ed, _‘Well…maybe not.’_

A few minutes later, Jared trotted in, a teacup and saucer balanced in his hands, smiling benignly as he approached Richard. Richard scooted up to receive the cup only to be thwarted by his freshly-spanked skin. As Jared passed him the cup, some of the contents spilled out onto Richard’s belly.

“ _Fuck!”_ Richard hissed, setting the cup and saucer on his bedside table.

“Richard!” Jared cried dropping to his knees beside the bed, prepared to use his already tea-stained button up to dry the hot tea pooled on Richard’s soft stomach, “I’m so, so sorry! Donald, you’ve screwed up, yet again!”

“I-It’s really okay,” Richard assured him, hesitantly reaching out to stroke Jared’s hair. “Besides, you owed me.”

Jared stared thoughtfully at his Captain for a moment before, unannounced, he leaned toward Richard.

“Jared, w-what are you-“ Richard started as Jared filled his space and zeroed in on his singed belly. “ _Ohhh.”_

Richard relaxed and clutched Jared’s shoulder as his tongue laved over Richard’s belly, lapping up the spilled tea.

‘ _A guy could get used to this,’_ Richard thought blissfully as Jared slipped lower and lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I'm sort of praying that this didn't squick anyone out, even though it starts somewhat dubiously, I wanted it to come across that Richard was quite thrilled with the turn of events but ultimately wanted real intimacy with Jared. I worked really hard on this one and I really hope it's to your liking. If you enjoyed, please drop a comment letting me know. Happy exchange!


End file.
